Para Rick
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Epilogo de lo que en mi opinión paso con Kieren al finalizar "In the Flesh". Aun no me creo que yo halla inaugurado este fandom, espero que prospere y pronto poder leer mas de el. No se si será capítulo único o la continuare, supongo que depende de la inspiración y la respuesta. No se me da el drama pero el intento se izo...SPOILERS


******Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje conocido me pertenece, escribo por simple placer y sin fines ni esperanza de lucro. Acabo de terminar "In the flesh" de la BBC, y después de llorar como magdalena y maldecir a los guionistas por hacerme sufrir asi, decidi darle un epilogo a esta serie que se convirtió en algo de culto para mi. SPOILERS EVERYWHERE el que avisa no es traidor, si no quieres enterarte de en que terminara esta miniserie mejor no leas, no estoy segura de si continuare con mas capítulos o se queda hasta aquí, por el momento gracias a quien decida leer.

* * *

**"Para Rick"**

**By:** GinnA Isabella Ryddle

* * *

_-¿Te acuerdas Rick?, ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?_

.

.

.

-_¡Venga Rick, uno más y los aniquilamos!_-Esa fue la primera vez que escuche tu nombre, en ese entonces ambos habíamos compartido clases desde parvulario y estábamos iniciando la primaria, tu de inmediato fuiste aceptado por los chicos mayores gracias a tu padre y yo por mi parte era el niño raro, recuerdo que tu sonreías de oreja a oreja mientras pateabas el balón con maestría ¿Cómo puede ser un niño de siete años tan perfecto? Recuerdo haberme preguntado.

En los días siguientes yo no podía dejar de mirarte, no era tan malo en esa época, la Sra. Perkins jamás sabrá lo agradecido que estoy con ella por habernos emparejado en ingles logrando así que me hablaras, recuerdo la primera vez que fui a tu casa, tu padre me asustaba mucho, aun lo hace… es como si pudiera oler que soy diferente ¿no es divertido?

-¿Tu lo dibujaste?-Jamás olvidare tu mirada sorprendida cuando descubriste mi boceto del ave.

-Si- Respondí abochornado pensando que te burlarías como todos.

-Es grandioso ¿me lo puedo quedar?- Preguntaste guardándolo en tu bolsillo, junto a mi corazón, desde ese día y para siempre.

Sabes… seguido eh escuchado la frase _"la vida no es justa_", y ahora descubrí que la muerte tampoco, si no porque razón el universo te trajo de regreso a mi por una segunda ocasión para después arrebatarte de un modo tan estúpido. Odio a este maldito pueblo, odio a tu padre por alejarte de mí, y te odio a ti por dejarme. Detesto cada día en el que fuimos cobardes, realmente debimos haber escapado, ¿no sería eso fantástico? Escapando juntos a un lugar como nuestra cueva, donde pudiéramos ser tu y yo, _Rick y Ren 4 ever…_

Te extraño… tanto que estoy contemplando arrojarme contigo en ese agujero donde te han metido, y pensar que lo único que nos separa de ser felices juntos es este cuchillo que tengo clavado en el corazón, literalmente, lo enterré ahí para estar más cerca de ti, no me matara evidentemente, pero me da algo parecido al dolor físico que mitiga el de mi mutilada alma. Ya todos se están yendo, al parecer su morbo ah sido saciado, siento pena por tu madre ¿sabes? Ella siempre me agrado, recuerdo que cuando iba a tu casa me sonreía e incluso nos dejaba a solas, como su supiera cuanto quería estar contigo, y cuando te regale esa cinta grabada, incluso intento defendernos… Que mujer más valiente, a su modo hiso algo que ni tu ni yo pudimos, aceptarnos y pelear por nuestra felicidad.

Creo que es inútil seguir reclamándote nuestros errores, no servirá de nada, créeme, ya lo pase una vez, ahora solo puedo pedirte que me esperes… no creo que la vida nos regale terceras oportunidades… pero tengo la esperanza de que en el cielo o en el infierno, estés tu esperándome, que al final de todo este absurdo mundo en el que nos colocaron, vuelva a encontrar el sentido que tenía todo cuando compartimos juntos nuestro aliento y nuestros brazos, espérame Rick, espérame así como yo esperare todo lo que mi cuerpo resista, hasta poder volver hacia ti.

_Síndrome de Parcialmente Muerto,_ que divertido nombre, y que cierto... no me siento parcialmente vivo, se, que por mas que lo intente, mi_ vida_ ah perdido gran parte de su sentido, pero bueno, ya que soy el único que sigue aquí haciendo algo similar a respirar, me toca vivir por los dos, al final resulto que en la universidad si me han permitido recuperar la plaza, los profesores están interesadisimos por lo que un no-muerto tenga para pintar, creo que se llevaron una gran desilusión cuando en vez de genialidades te pinte una vez tras otra a ti...¿estoy siendo muy patético lo lamento, pero ya no estas aquí para golpearme ligeramente en el hombro y decirme que me calle, o mejor aun, poner tus labios sobre lo míos y obligarme a hacerlo.

La vida aquí en Roarton es jodidamente ordinaria, aun mas doloroso que notar tu ausencia en mi existencia, es que aparentemente a nadie mas le importe, ¿como puede desaparecer para siempre la persona mas importante en mi mundo y todo sigue igual?, no tiene sentido... En momentos como este, parado sobre tu tumba, siento la rabia crecer dentro de mi, no esa que me hace querer morder personas, si no la que me motiva a arrancarme la piel a tiras para dejar de ser yo, quien irremediablemente te extraña a ti. Jem me mira de nuevo con esa cara que suplica que no la deje, lo siento Rick, tendras que esperarme un poco, no puedo dejar a mi familia de nuevo por ti... aunque sabes que lo deseo tanto...

-¿Estas bien Kieren?

-Lo estaré- Respondo aunque tanto Jem como yo sabemos que no es así estoy roto, otra parte de mi a vuelto a morir... ¿cuantas veces es posible que se te rompa el corazón? me parece que estoy por descubrirlo, de cualquier modo, miro por ultima vez esa horrible cruz de madera y con pasos vacilantes camino junto a mi pequeña hermana hacia mi nueva, impredecible y obligada vida...

.

.

.

* * *

_So..._


End file.
